


Новая жизнь Уилла Грэма

by maksut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке «Ганнибал/Уилл. Спустя несколько лет после своего побега, Ганнибал наносит визит Уиллу. Многое изменилось, но ничего не забылось».<br/>ООС, неграфический каннибализм Постканон. Фик писался на момент выхода 10 серии. Отсылки к фильмам. Авторские познания в матчасти исчерпываются курсом лекций по судебной психиатрии и судебной же медицине. <br/>Мой дебют в фандоме, критика и активная гражданская позиция приветствуются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Уилл по-прежнему плохо спит ночами: вздрагивает, ворочается с бока на бок, словно гусеница заворачивается в одеяло и оно пеленает его жестко, как смирительная рубашка.  
Просыпается.  
В поту, с учащенным дыханием, с привкусом соли во рту. Касается губ, а потом вглядывается в светлые очертания пальцев во тьме – опять кровь. Он устало откидывается на спину, сгладывает терпкую слюну и буравит взглядом потолок. Тихий цокот когтей о паркет дает знать, что собаки разбужены его полуночной возней.  
Когда от соли начинает першить в горле, он садится в постели. Откидывает влажное одеяло, трет виски. Будильник показывает полвторого ночи.  
Пол в ванной холодный, чуть влажный – перед сном он принимал душ. Уилл переминается с ноги на ногу и в который уже раз обещает себе купить резиновый коврик. Он не привык к этому дому, хотя живет здесь уже больше года… Наверное, так и не сможет привыкнуть.  
Достав из шкафчика перекись и ватные диски, он открывает рот, сплевывает алым и обрабатывает рану. Перекись шипит, пенится, нагревается, но кровь послушно сворачивается. Потрогав языком ранку, он с неудовольствием замечает, что почти откусил часть щеки, и теперь кусочек плоти болтается на тонкой нитке.  
Уилл моет руки и отрывает злополучный кусочек. Во рту вновь чувствуется вкус железа, но постепенно боль унимается.  
Мужчина вздыхает, пристально вглядывается в собственное отражение. Он не стригся давно, очень давно: волосы спускаются до плеч, вьются неряшливо, липнут к потной коже. Уилл стягивает их резинкой, но лучше не становится. Он выглядит нездорово – круги под глазами, уже не розовые, почти красные белки, обметанные серым губы… Он болен. Он просто болен… Из задумчивости его вырывает теплое, ласковое прикосновение к бедру, Уилл треплет пушистую холку.  
Наверное, только сейчас, глубокой ночью, вдалеке от привычной за столько лет жизни, от родной страны, ото всех, кто когда-то был ему дорог, он может признаться в этом. Не вслух даже, только мысленно.  
Он устал от одиночества.  
Он так устал от одиночества, что ночами ему снится Ганнибал.  
Уилл кривит губы, зеркало отражает мученическую гримасу. Как же низко он пал, раз может думать о таком…  
На самом дне уже – бредет по щиколотку в иле и песке, спотыкается о коряги, дышит мутной, застоявшейся водой с привкусом тины. Вот только тому подлому, трусливому, что притаилось где-то в глубине души не приказать, не запретить видеть сны, не запретить вздрагивать от мимолетного чувства узнавания.  
Ганнибал приходит к нему каждую ночь.  
Когда на секунду, тенью скользнув на самой грани, когда до самого утра. Иногда он в привычном костюме – подогнанном до миллиметра, с неброским, элегантным рисунком по дорогой ткани, с прической, уложенной волосок к волоску. В таких снах Уиллу всегда бывает неловко за свои вихры. Неловко, даже если Ганнибал приходит не за светской беседой, а за кусочком его печени или сердцем.   
Он точно болен.  
Потому что иногда Ганнибал приходит без костюма вовсе. Его кожа вымазана черным и вязким, это ассоциируется у Уилла только с одним – с подтеками нефти на белых лебединых крыльях.  
Наверное, он романтик… Да, точно. Иначе как еще объяснить такие сны? А такие мысли?  
Уилл почти ненавидит себя за все это. Не за слабость, не за страх даже, а за отсутствие ненависти: такое не прощают, он знает точно. Через год, через два, даже на смертном одре.  
Похолодевшими пальцами он касается собственного бока – шрам выпуклый, если постараться, то все еще можно увидеть белые точки швов по обе стороны.   
Уилл помнит лицо Ганнибала, помнит ясно, словно это случилось вчера: в нем была странная нежность, почти трепет, а в том, как аккуратно, словно интимно, он погрузил свои пальцы внутрь разреза, было что-то от ласки, которую любовники дарят друг другу.  
\- Я сделаю это быстро, - шепнул ему тогда Ганнибал на ухо.  
И Уилл попрощался с жизнью – закрыл глаза, обмяк, отдаваясь на милость чужих рук и всепоглощающей боли, почти потерял сознание. Но сирены… Вой полицейской сирены – вот, что спасло ему жизнь.  
И Джек Кроуфорд с остальными, выломавший дверь.  
Последнее, что видел Уилл перед тем, как отключиться, – грязные ботинки, ступающие по густому ворсу ковра ручной работы. Почему-то вдруг подумалось, что Ганнибал при виде такого неуважения, поджал бы губы и опалил наглецов ледяным взглядом. Ганнибал… Как же так все вышло?  
И вдруг стало тепло и уютно, потянуло в сон.   
А следующие полгода слились для него в один непрекращающийся ночной кошмар, от которого он все никак не мог проснуться.  
Рана заживала неплохо, только вот швы чесались до одури и он, не в силах сдержаться, аккуратно тер кожу, до тех пор, пока рука не намокала от прозрачной сукровицы. Но с тем, что творилось в голове… Все было сложнее. Нельзя было достать то самое, зудящее, и почесать всласть.  
Потому что там внутри был Ганнибал.  
Сбежавший, испарившийся из-под носа у группы захвата, словно его и не было вовсе.  
Еще были бесконечные допросы. Мягкие, подчеркнуто неофициальные, но допросы, во время которых его душу вынимали и свежевали. После таких бесед он чувствовал себя… Словно Ганнибал совершил задуманное – достал из него что-то и съел.  
Уилл чувствовал, что его все меньше. А машина, которая жрала его день за днем, - все больше.  
Джек говорил:  
\- Мы его найдем.  
Джек говорил:  
\- Из-под земли ублюдка достанем!  
Джек говорил:  
\- Как же так?.. Ведь он казался таким нормальным, таким разумным… Нормальнее, чем все мы.  
Нет, последнего Джек не говорил. Но Уилл видел это в его глазах – злых, тоскливых, полных уязвленной гордости и чего-то еще.  
А через шесть месяцев он понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и он повесится на одном из пижонских галстуков из квартиры Ганнибала.  
Да, Уилл приходил туда.  
Когда с другими экспертами. Когда с Джеком и Аланой.  
Но никогда – один.  
Он знал, все боятся за него. Шепчутся за спиной, качают головами, смотрят жалостливо, участливо… И смакуют… Смакуют каждую деталь, подшитую к делу.  
Что говорил Ганнибал, пока резал его живьем.   
Какая музыка играла фоном.  
В какой позе находился Уилл и что отвечал своему потрошителю.  
Они знали все это. Не могли не знать.  
А еще Уилл Грэм стал настоящей знаменитостью, Эбигейл Хоббс такая слава и не снилась. Фредди Ландс чуть не сошла с ума: Уилл видел, как тлеющий огонек безумия в ее глазах превратился в неистовое пламя. Он не прочел ни единой ее статьи.  
В то время Уиллу казалось, что весь мир стал как Фредди Лаунс. Возле дома и офиса его караулили репортеры. И стоило ему только появиться, как они перезрелым горохом выскакивали из машин и фургонов, выкидывали кофейные стаканчики и набрасывались на него голодной сворой:  
\- Что вы чувствуете, мистер Грэм?!  
Репортер тычет микрофоном прямо в лицо, металлический край неприятно холодит щеку.  
\- Вы видели, как все это происходит, да? Вы смотрели на себя глазами Лектера?!  
Любопытный, черный, словно пасть зверя зев камеры направлен ему в глаза.  
\- Правда, что ему удалось съесть кусок вашей печени? Правда, что вы чуть не истекли кровью, но подоспевшая скорая вас спасла?  
Репортерша не дает ему прохода – оттесняет с веранды собственного дома, наступает на ногу острым каблуком.  
\- Вы не замечали в нем странностей, когда бывали на приемах?  
Ему кажется, что от чужих криков его череп вот-вот расколется, рождая хтоническое чудовище наподобие нового Ганнибала.  
\- Он кормил вас человечиной, да?  
Уилл хочет ответить им:  
\- Я чувствую себя разбитым.  
Хочет сказать:  
\- Да, я видел все глазами Ганнибала. Я чувствовал все его кожей, обонял и слышал. Я хотел себя, как хотел меня Ганнибал, – хотел плоти и крови. Вожделел, как ничего и никогда прежде. И именно это – самое страшное.  
Хочет сказать:  
\- Нет, ему так и не удалось. Иначе, я был бы уже мертв.  
Хочет сказать:  
\- Он казался мне удивительным. Он был моим психиатром, моим другом, моим хранителем и защитником. Ему я поверял то, чего не говорил никому. И когда он распял меня на своем письменном столе, то мне казалось, что распял меня сам Бог.  
Хочет сказать:  
\- Я не знаю… Но как-то раз он пришел ко мне в дом и угостил завтраком. Просто пришел и принес с собой еду. Знаете, никто и никогда прежде так не делал. Ни одна из моих немногочисленных подружек. И я не знаю, была ли в том завтраке человечина.  
Уилл хочет сказать:  
\- Я бы хотел умереть на том столе.  
Но он молчит. Натягивает капюшон глубже, щурится от ярких вспышек фотоаппаратов и скрывается за дверью.  
Он не может больше жить в своем доме. Ему приходится снять квартиру в спальном районе. Напротив горят огнями китайский ресторанчик и аптека, а вниз по улице – прачечная. Он часто думает о том, каково же пришлось Эбигейл Хоббс, если даже ему, взрослому мужчине, хочется выть от одиночества и злости.  
Но потом он вспоминает то, что видел глазами Эбигейл, что он творил, будучи Эбигейл… Хорошо, что она исчезла из города сразу же после своего совершеннолетия. Уилл почти ненавидит себя за такое малодушие, но заниматься самообманом не привык.  
Алана кормит его собак.  
Алана вообще сама предусмотрительность в последние шесть месяцев, но каждый раз, когда он смотрит ей в глаза… Уиллу кажется, что она раскладывает его на атомы.  
«Ты нестабилен, Уилл».  
И от этого больнее, намного больнее, чем от скальпеля в боку.  
Она уже не его друг. Она его нянька, его опекун, его единственный якорь… Но не друг больше.  
Уилл почти ненавидит звучание ее шагов в коридоре, а потом негромкий, деликатный стук. Он заставляет ее ждать, даже если находится в шаге от входа. Он просто стоит… И собирается с мыслями. Несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, трет лицо, бьет себя по щекам, словно в надежде проснуться, щиплет за руку…  
И только потом открывает дверь.  
На Алане бирюзовое платье и нитка жемчуга на шее. Или фиолетовая блузка, юбка-карандаш и кусок янтаря на замшевом шнурке. Или пальто, небрежно застегнутое на одну пуговицу. Или строгий черный костюм, с кремовым топом.  
Алана разная, но всегда – красивая.  
Ее лицо, с правильными, аристократическими чертами притягивает взгляд. Ее волосы отливают глянцем, а белая линия груди в глубоком вырезе, похожа на луну, пойманную гладью озера. Иногда Уилл думает, что кожа у Аланы на вкус как молоко и талая вода: сладковатая, чуть пресная. И пахнет медом.  
Но эти мысли быстро сменяются другими. Беспокойными, болезненными.  
Он вспоминает, что в драке дернул Ганнибала за воротник, и перламутровые пуговицы дорогой сорочки рассыпались по полу, как конфеты. У его почти-убийцы оказались мощные грудные мышцы и жесткие, темные, с проседью волоски на коже.  
Уилл удивился тогда мимолетно, совершено некстати подумал, что для человека с такими прозрачными, почти невидимыми бровями, у Ганнибала неприлично волосатая грудь. Удивился, а потом вскрикнул от обжигающего чувства проникновения – хирургическая сталь вспорола потрепанную рубашку, тонкую пленку кожи, погрузилась вглубь.  
И стало все равно.  
Живот и пах обожгло теплом – горячая кровь быстро пропитывала ткань.  
А Ганнибал смотрел на него, словно завороженный: узкие губы дрогнули, раскрываясь, зрачки расширились, нефтяным пятном покрывая радужку… И в этот миг Уилл увидел то, чего не видел ни разу в жизни.  
Обожание.  
Поклонение.  
Экстаз.  
Словно фанатику явился Иисус из плоти, истекающий кровью в его руках.  
Но самое главное – Уилл почувствовал это.  
Он видел себя глазами Ганнибала, чувствовал влажность собственной крови, жар своего тела, его вес. Биение сердца. Нежный ток пульса.  
И жажду.  
Всепоглощающую, завладевающую сознанием.  
Жажду, от которой по внутренностям ползет огонь, от которой вены покрываются инеем. От которой он сходит с ума.  
\- Как же давно я ждал этого, - шепчет он. – Захотел, как только увидел. И даже раньше. Этот твой особенный запах… Знаешь, его не перебивает даже та дешевка, которой ты мажешься по утрам. И движения мышц под кожей… Я же вижу тебя иначе, чем другие. Совершенно обнаженным, первозданным. Лишенным одежды и кожи. Только то, что под ней. Твою суть, Уилл Грэм. Твою сущность.  
\- Не… Не надо.  
\- Я знаю, что не надо, Уилл… Но ты же чувствуешь это сейчас, да? Ты в моей шкуре, я знаю. Поэтому ты понимаешь мое… Нетерпение. Будь моя воля, я бы забрал тебя целиком, без остатка, спрятал бы в себе, сохранил. Но ты знаешь, это невозможно.  
В голосе Ганнибала почти отчаяние, волосы растрепались, он не похож сейчас на себя – скорее на дикого зверя. Поэтому Уилл почти кричит, когда чужое лицо заслоняет свет, наклоняется все ближе и ближе.  
Он в панике. Он думает, что его найдут без лица, в луже собственной крови.  
Но Ганнибал поступает иначе – просто прикасается губами к губам.  
И Уилл снова чувствует это – чужое томление, желание рвать теплую плоть, желание вгрызться, почувствовать тугое сопротивление кожи и соленый вкус крови. Уилл чувствует, что он-Ганнибал уже делал так, он знает, каков на вкус человек.  
Алана делает шаг вперед: каблуки стучат по паркету.  
\- Уилл?  
Уилл вздрагивает.  
\- Опять, да?   
Он втягивает воздух со свистом, резко, до головокружения. Он не чувствует сейчас своего «особенного запаха». Даже запаха «той дешевки». Здесь и сейчас царит только Алана: свежесть ее туалетной воды, аромат дождя, темными каплями осевший на ее плечах.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Алана улыбается печально. «Нет, Уилл, ты сходишь с ума. Опять», читает он в ее лице.  
\- Я уезжаю, - говорит он ей во время одного из визитов.  
Он думает, она спросит «куда?» или «зачем?», или даже «давай попробуем все наладить?». Но вместо этого она улыбается одними губами – глаза остаются тревожны.  
\- Я ждала этого, Уилл.  
\- И Джек?  
\- Ждали все. Даже Джек… Он порывался поговорить с тобой на эту тему, но я сказала, это лишнее. Сказала, тебя не переубедить.  
Уилл рассеянно кивает. На самом деле он не думает, что его «не переубедить». Он был почти готов к напору Джека, к мягкой, нежной убедительности Аланы.  
И теперь он растерян. Вот она, свобода. Но готов ли он к ней? Бросить все, уехать, жить вдалеке и в одиночестве… Сможет ли он?  
\- Но ты же скажешь, куда отправишься, Уилл? Хотя бы мне?  
Он прочищает горло.  
\- Конечно, скажу.  
Когда решит куда.  
Так он и оказался здесь, в новом доме, где вечные проблемы с отоплением, холодный, влажный пол в ванной и одиночество. Бесконечное одиночество.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фраза про "сигара - это просто сигара", предположительно высказанная Фрейдом, означает то, что не во всех явлениях следует искать глубокий смысл и подтекст, ибо порою его там просто нет. И это идет в разрез со многими положениями его теории.

Алана в онлайне. Он раздумывает почти минуту прежде, чем нажать на кнопку вызова. Но все же кликает мышкой.  
\- Не спится? – мягко спрашивает она, поправляя волосы.  
Она красивая, даже сейчас, без макияжа, в футболке с растянутым воротом.  
\- Не спится, - Уилл улыбается в камеру, а потом берет лептоп в руки и идет в кухню. – А ты почему не в постели?  
Алана чуть разворачивает камеру, чтобы стали видны кипы бумаг и книг на письменном столе.  
\- О, работа… Понимаю, - хмыкает Уилл, заваривая чай. – У меня завтра лекции до вечера, а утром еще машину отогревать. Знаешь, лучше не ложиться, все равно вставать затемно.  
\- А я все забываю, что у тебя там вечная мерзлота, - негромко смеется Алана, заправляет прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Не Аляска, конечно, но прохладно.  
Уилл отхлебывает из чашки, морщится, обжигая язык, роется в холодильнике, пока Алана отходит за кофе. Консервы, полуфабрикаты, кусок пиццы в потемневшей от масла коробке… Ганнибал был бы в эстетической ярости.  
Чай попадает не в то горло, он мучительно кашляет, ударяется боком о дверцу холодильника, роняет соус в стеклянной бутылке. Звон стека перекликается с воем полицейской сирены, виски пульсируют подступающей мигренью.  
\- Уилл, что у тебя там? Разбил чашку? – это Алана, вернувшаяся к компьютеру.  
\- Соус, - отвечает он, аккуратно вышагивая из кроваво-красно лужи.  
Красный, и уж тем более «кроваво-красный», будит то, чему следует спать.  
Уилл показательно зевает пару раз, трет глаза.  
\- Что-то я погорячился, - говорит он.  
Алана улыбается понимающе, они болтают ни о чем еще пару минут и прощаются. Когда Уилл убирает злополучный соус, то режет об осколок палец. Красное на красном. Символично…  
В ту ночь он так и не может уснуть.  
Баюкает саднящую руку, бездумно слоняется по дому из угла в угол, пытается готовиться к занятиям, но все без толку: буквы сливаются перед глазами, пальцы дрожат, от яркости монитора болит голова. Поэтому Уилл, забрав с дивана подушки и плед, возвращается в спальню, где вьет своеобразное гнездо из одеял, окапывается в самом центре и зовет собак. Их теплая тяжесть успокаивает.  
Так он пережидает эту странную ночь.  
А утром приходит снег, холод и перебои с электричеством, кофе получается холодным, с неприятной мутной пленкой. Уилл клянется себе, что сегодня же начнет поиск нормального жилья.  
Уже одевшись, он вспоминает, что по расписанию у него сегодня дополнительная лекция и раньше шести его дома точно не будет. Пошарив по полкам, он достает оттуда банки с собачьим кормом, высыпает в миски.  
Псы, заслышав знакомые звуки, бегут на кухню, тычутся мордами, вертят хвостами и путаются под ногами. Но понюхав консервы, равнодушно лижут их пару раз и вопросительно смотрят на Уилла.  
\- Обещаю, после работы заеду за мясом, - говорит он, выбрасывая жестянки в переполненную мусорку. – Честно.  
Собаки смотрят недоверчиво, скептически, словно бы говоря: не слишком ли много обещаний для одного утра, Уилл Грэм?  
Уилл трет переносицу пальцами, улыбается устало.  
\- Ну, правда.  
Псы провожают его до двери, машина предсказуемо замерзла и не заводится с первого раза, старое радио барахлит, прыгает по волнам, шумит частотами. На перекрестке его подрезает темно-синий пикап, и парень в бейсболке, сидящий за рулем, машет ему рукой. Уилл даже не злится, равнодушным взглядом провожает наглеца, трогается.  
Его место на парковке занято. Опять.  
Фиат Коулмана сияет глянцевыми боками и нагло смотрит в ответ блестящими фарами. Уилл думает, что царапать чужую машину ключом – верх безвкусицы. К тому же всюду камеры.  
\- Профессор Дэвис.  
Уилл поправляет на плече лямку от сумки с лептопом.  
\- Профессор Дэвис!  
Он вздрагивает: все никак не может привыкнуть к новой фамилии, оборачивается.  
Джиневра Бойлд и Стюарт Аккерман – похожи как брат и сестра: оба высокие, светловолосые, с породистыми, словно под резец выточенными, лицами. Но держатся за руки, целуются на лестничных пролетах, тискаются в нишах. А еще имеют высшие баллы по его предмету. Они нравятся Уиллу. Но только не сегодня.  
\- Мистер Дэвис, как провели выходные? – Джиневра улыбается, от чего лицо ее принимает чуть лукавое выражение.   
\- Отсыпался, - врет Уилл. – Гулял с собаками.  
\- О, а по вам и не скажешь, - хмыкает Стюарт, за что Джиневра тут же тычет его локтем в бок.   
\- Да, - через силу улыбается Уилл, поправляет очки. – Пытался выспаться, но не получилось.  
\- Мы ведь сегодня проходим расстройство привычек и влечений, да? Я прочитала следующую главу, вы будете показывать нам слайды?  
Уилл понимает, на что она намекает. Следующей главой были «Расстройства половой идентификации и сексуального предпочтения», самая интересная тема для ребят их возраста.  
\- Может быть, - уклончиво отвечает он и смотрит на часы. – Через три минуты занятия, вам стоит поторопиться.  
Джиневра понятливо кивает, тянет Стюарта за рукав, но тот медлит, смотрит на Уилла странным взглядом, от которого тянет поежиться.  
И только почти час спустя, посередине занятия, он понимает, что не так – глаза.  
У его студента глаза почти такого же цвета, что и у Ганнибала. Чуть светлее, но из-за теней на парковке радужка казалась темнее, а стоило ему взглянуть исподлобья…   
\- Профессор, с вами все хорошо?  
Уилл вздрагивает, он опять «выпал» из реальности.  
\- Д-да, все нормально, - он нервно оборачивается на доску со слайдами, чтобы вспомнить, о чем говорил и продолжает лекцию.  
К обеду он чувствует себя выжатым до капли, а еще надо как-то продержаться полдня. Он не хочет есть в местном кафетерии, ему остро нужно побыть в одиночестве, поэтому, накинув пальто, он идет в ближайший ресторанчик.  
Официантка восточной внешности приветствует его и протягивает меню.  
\- Двойной эспрессо, любой вегетарианский салат и рыбу на ваш вкус, - говорит он, не заглядывая в меню.  
Девушка, если и удивлена, то не показывает этого. Просто кивает и уходит.  
Уилл опускает голову на скрещенные руки и почти засыпает, как вдруг его тревожит странное чувство между лопатками. Не то зуд, не то холодок… За ним кто-то наблюдает.   
Либо это некстати разыгравшаяся паранойя.  
Он незаметно оглядывается, но не видит ничего подозрительного: несколько смутно знакомых студентов в углу, двое мужчин в костюмах и с дипломатами, пожилая парочка иностранцев…  
\- Ваш эспрессо.  
Иногда Уилл делает ставки: на сколько еще его хватит? Три года он продержался, когда же иссякнет запас прочности?  
Он ест, не чувствуя вкуса: листья салата, кусочки сыра, соус, рыба… Все – как резина, с привкусом антисептика. Расплатившись и щедро оставив на чай, он идет вглубь квартала, где-то здесь была вывеска… А, вот она, мясная лавка.  
С тех пор, как все произошло, он старался бывать в таких местах как можно реже: вид распотрошенных туш, подтеки крови, влажный блеск кусков свежего мяса… Все это возвращало его назад. Туда, откуда он так хотел сбежать.  
Улыбчивый продавец в мясницком фартуке расхваливает свой товар, сыпет эпитетами, от которых к горлу Уилла подкатывает ком тошноты.  
Он тычет пальцем в ближайшую витрину, просит завернуть. Потом вспоминает про кости, которые ветеринар рекомендовал давать псам не реже раза в месяц, и ему становится совсем нехорошо. Уилл выходит из лавки на подгибающихся ногах, прислоняется к стене. Мысли о том, что и он бы мог быть там, как животное, порубленное на куски, как еда, свербит в мозгу.   
Он вспоминает слова Ганнибала «я бы забрал тебя целиком, без остатка, спрятал бы в себе», они выжигаются в его мозгу огнем и железом.  
Интересно, сколько бы из него вышло мяса? А сколько костей?  
Он вспоминает Хоббса с его бережным, педантичным отношением к жертвам. Набил бы Ганнибал из его волос подушку? Превратил бы в замазку для труб? Сделал бы частью своего изысканного, продуманного до последней мелочи интерьера?  
Уилл опаздывает. Врывается в аудиторию, на ходу разматывая шарф, убирает пакет из чертовой лавки подальше от чужих глаз, извиняется.  
\- Да что вы, профессор Дэвис, мы как раз успели обсудить тему, - смеется со своего места Джиневра, размахивая тетрадью с конспектами, ее светлые волосы разлетаются серебряным каскадом. Сидящие рядом негромко хихикают, явно поддерживая какую-то общую шутку.   
Уилл настраивает проектор, негромко кашляет, привлекая внимание, ждет, когда все затихнут, и начинает лекцию. Вопреки ожиданиям, его прерывают лишь дважды. Первый раз - Стюарт, когда на экране появляются фотографии пожара, с толпой зевак за ограждением, которые иллюстрируют пироманию.  
\- А вы согласитесь с Фрейдом в том, что лицезрение пламени для пиромана связано с бессознательной ассоциацией? – спрашивает Аккерман со спокойным интересом, и Уилл даже не сомневается, что в перерывах между вечеринками и попойками в барах, он действительно читает Фрейда. - Я имею в виду сексуальную активность, конечно. С тем, что поджог – это гиперкомпенсация дисфункций?  
Уилл хмыкает, веселея в первый раз за день.  
\- На данный момент не существует однозначного мнения. Но мистер Аккерман, апеллируя к Фрейду, вы должны быть очень осторожны. Ведь иногда сигара – это всего лишь сигара.  
По аудитории прокатываются смешки, он ловит себя на том, что ему нравится эта группа, очень смышленые ребята.  
\- Но если отвечать на ваш вопрос серьезно, - продолжает Уилл. – То ряд ученых связывают пироманию с патологическим стремлением к власти, к социальному престижу. И я должен признать, что их подход не лишен рационального начала.  
Второй предсказуемо поднимает руку Джиневра, когда они переходят к теме расстройств половой идентичности.  
\- Профессор, мы говорим о том, что половая идентичность определяется психосоциальными воздействиями, но что, если это не так? Есть ведь данные, что строение некоторых участков мозга транссексуалов отличается от строения таких же участков мозга обычных мужчин и женщин. Они скорее близки к участкам людей противоположного пола. Что, если все это – одна большая ошибка природы, а психика – лишь следствие?   
Уилл одобрительно кивает.  
\- Я знал, что вам не даст покоя эта тема, мисс Бойлд, - говорит он, щелкая пультом и выключая проектор. – И вот именно с вашего доклада мы начнем наше следующее занятие. Все свободны.  
Помещение наполняется шорохом страниц, звуком шагов и голосов. Уилл садится за стол, в ногах шуршит пакет с мясом, ему кажется, что он чувствует этот запах даже сквозь слои бумаги и полиэтилена.   
Он снимает очки, трет воспаленные от недосыпа и усталости глаза. В такие моменты он хочет плюнуть на все и вернуться обратно. К Джеку, который всегда знает, что для него лучше. К Алане. К… Нет. Он не вернется.  
Ему слишком много лет, чтобы надеяться на кого-то другого. Хватит. Тем более, когда он доверился в прошлый раз… То ничего хорошего из этой затеи не вышло.  
Уилл трет бок, под тканью рубашки пальцы нащупывают выпуклую полосу шрама, он морщится от фантомной боли. Неожиданно пробудившаяся память вдруг подкидывает ему воспоминания о том, какие сильные у Ганнибала руки, и как же больно падать спиной на бесчисленные безделушки в чужом кабинете, а потом получать локтем по солнечному сплетению.  
Поняв, что сидит в прострации уже добрых десять минут, Уилл встает, берет пакет и собирается было погасить в аудитории свет, как вдруг останавливается. Он прищуривается, силясь разглядеть фигуру на дальнем ряду.  
\- Вы кого-то ждете?  
Человек остается неподвижен. Уилл делает несколько шагов вперед, за последние пару лет его зрение ухудшилось, и теперь он не всегда уверен в том, что видит. Может, кто-то просто оставил одежду, а ему, параноику, мерещится человек?  
Уилл отгоняет дурацкие мысли и, перебарывая страх, резко поднимается по широким ступеням. Нет, это человек… Просто спящий студент, уткнувшийся в сложенные руки.  
\- Эй, с тобой все хорошо? – Уилл трясет незадачливого парня за плечо. – Знаешь, ты – первый студент, которому было так скучно на моей лекции, что он…  
\- Не скучно, профессор Дэвис… Или лучше Грэм? Я просто устал с дороги.


	3. Chapter 3

В тусклом свете ламп чужое лицо кажется неестественным, слепленным из воска. Словно чья-то злая шутка… Сердце Уилла пропускает удар. Потом еще один. И, кажется, еще.  
В легких критически не хватает воздуха, он открывает рот, двигает челюстями, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, но не может вдохнуть. Все тело прошивает судорогой.  
Это паническая атака, понимает он.  
\- Дыши, Уилл, дыши, - Ганнибал заглядывает ему в лицо внимательно, почти обеспокоенно. – Расслабься.  
Уилл закрывает глаза и вздрагивает, как от удара, когда чужая рука касается его затылка, чуть надавливает на закаменевшие мышцы, разминая.  
\- Не бойся меня, Уилл, - негромко говорит Ганнибал. – Если бы я хотел, ты был бы мертв уже давно. Ты вечно выбираешь дома на отшибе, а в этом нет даже противопожарной системы, не говоря о сигнализации. Твои собаки меня знают, так что я бы вошел без единого препятствия… Но я не вошел, Уилл. Я пришел к тебе сейчас, я хочу поговорить.  
Уилл открывает глаза, несколько раз быстро моргает, словно от яркого света, тянется было поправить очки, но рука замирает на полпути в неловком жесте.  
Ганнибал улыбается ему и сам поправляет злополучные очки.  
\- Пора менять, эти стекла тебе уже давно не подходят. Да и оправа… Что это, скотч? Серьезно? Ты все тот же, Уилл Грэм. Возможно, именно это мне в тебе и нравится.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? – странно хриплым, совершенно чужим голосом спрашивает Уилл. – Ты ведь пришел за мной?  
\- Не «за тобой», Уилл, а к тебе. И это, поверь мне, большая разница.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - Уилл боится пошевелиться, чужая ладонь все так же лежит на его затылке, тяжелая и теплая.  
Он думает, что Ганнибалу не составит никакого труда в два счета свернуть ему шею, отряхнуть руки, переступить через его труп и уйти, как он это умеет делать, – совершенно незаметно, словно призрак.  
\- Мы давно не виделись. Я скучал по тебе.  
Уилл не знает, что ответить, что сделать. Он просто стоит, загипнотизированный, лишенный всякой воли и силы.  
Вот она, хрестоматийная беспомощность жертвы. Он ненавидел эту тему и старался отодвинуть в лекциях как можно дальше. Потому что каждый раз, когда на слайдах мелькали симптомы и фотографии, он думал только о себе.  
О своих ватных ногах. О руках, что плетьми свисают вдоль тела. О мокрой спине.  
О Ганнибале.  
Который здесь, перед ним, из плоти и крови, непривычно загорелый, пахнущий так же, как и при их последней встрече: чистотой, горечью свежескошенной травы, соленым морем. Кровью. Болью. Страхом.  
И желанием.  
Уилл знает, жажда не оставила Ганнибала, иначе зачем он здесь, в занесенном снегом канадском городке, где из культурных развлечений – университетская библиотека, да студенческий камерный театр?  
Но Уилл знает и то, что мог бы сопротивляться. Рвануть, что есть мочи, закричать, ударить… Его бы могли услышать. Хотя битва заведомо будет неравной: им ведь уже приходилось выяснять, кто из них чего стоит. И в вульгарной драке утонченный доктор Лектер ничуть не хуже, чем в изысканной готовке человеческого мяса.  
В прошлый раз Уилл отделался сотрясением мозга, сломанными ребрами, вывихом запястья и проникающей раной. Ему повезло – сказали врачи. Но везение здесь было не причем: Ганнибал просто хотел продлить его агонию, насладится всем букетом, не упустив ни ноты.  
\- Ты скучал по мне, - говорит Уилл медленно, словно каждое слово вырывается из его горла мотком колючей проволоки. – Или по моему мясу?  
Ганнибал чуть хмурится, светлые брови сдвигаются к переносице, хватка руки на затылке крепчает. Уилл почти слышит хруст сворачиваемых позвонков.  
\- Я скучал по твоим глазам, Уилл. В них столько страха, драмы… И воли. Честно, я не встречал таких глаз больше.  
Уилл представляет, как Ганнибал вынимает его глазные яблоки и за ними протягиваются розоватые, с примесью алого нити зрительного нерва и центральной артерии сетчатки. Рисунки из учебника анатомии горят раскаленными углями.  
\- Знаешь, Уилл, я ведь нашел тебя почти сразу, как ты пересек границу Штатов. Я был уверен, ты не оставишь собак, для тебя это было бы равносильно предательству. Будешь заниматься тем же, чем и до этого, ведь выйти из зоны комфорта сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, верно? – Ганнибал замолкает, усмехается, его пальцы зарываются Уиллу в волосы, чуть тянут назад. – Профессор Оливер Дэвис… Почему же тогда не Джон Смит? Или Джон Сноу, раз уж это Канада? Честно, не думал, что Джек Кроуфорд может быть настолько… Некомпетентен.  
Последнее слово Лектера буквально печатает, прижигает, клеймит Джека Кроуфорда, с шипением, дымом и запахом паленой кожи.  
\- В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что они хотят, чтобы я тебя нашел. – Ганнибал улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. - Ловят на живца.  
Уилл сглатывает.  
\- Джек не участвовал в этом, я уехал сам.  
\- А, вот оно как… Больше не доверяешь агенту Кроуфорду? Правильно делаешь, Уилл, он не умеет обращаться с хрупкими вещами, - пальцы в волосах Уилла приходят в движение: оглаживают бережно, почти нежно. - Ему недостает… Вкуса. И утонченности. Он разрушает их, даже если не хочет. Как маленький мальчик. Но хуже всего в нем даже не это, а то, что он не умеет получать от деструкции удовольствия, понимаешь?  
Уилл не хочет, но понимает, о чем говорит Лектер: он был в этой лощеной шкуре, видел мир чужими глазами. Круг замыкается, лицо Ганнибала все ближе и ближе, можно почувствовать тепло его дыхания на собственной коже.  
\- Я – другое дело, Уилл. Я умею получать удовольствие и не стыжусь этого. Сказать, что мне нравится твой надлом – не сказать ничего.   
Уилл едва может совладать с собой, когда Ганнибал делает шаг вперед, хватка пальцев становится крепче, губы обжигает прикосновение… Уилл знает, у некоторых жертв доктора Лектера не было лиц. Не было губ, носов, даже ушей.  
Он мог есть их сырыми.  
Страх парализует. От теплых, влажных прикосновений внутренности сковывает льдом.  
\- Профессор Дэвис, мы хотели… Ого!  
Уилл вздрагивает всем телом, пытается отстраниться, но острая, саднящая боль в затылке не дает. Наконец, Ганнибал отпускает его волосы, делает полшага назад, укрываясь в тени.  
\- Д-да, мисс Бойлд, - Уилл едва может удержаться, чтобы не вытереть губы. Он знает, они влажные и, наверняка, поблескивают в искусственном свете.  
\- Я… - Джиневра переводит взгляд с Уилла на Лектера и обратно. Ее лицо принимает странное выражение: смущенное, чуть ехидное, она явно пытается не улыбнуться.  
\- Мы хотели спросить насчет доклада, профессор. Но, кажется, мы не вовремя, - а вот Аккерман своих чувств не скрывает, смотрит дерзко, почти нахально. – Нам зайти позже… Или лучше завтра?  
Уилл в панике оборачивает к Ганнибалу. Что же делать? Если Лектер пришел за ним, то эти двое становятся свидетелями и…  
\- Приходите завтра, - отвечает за него Ганнибал. – Профессор Дэвис сегодня занят.  
Его мягкий, вкрадчивый голос звучит так убедительно, что студенты кивают, как загипнотизированные.  
Когда они вновь остаются одни, Уилл боится пошевелиться, боится даже вдохнуть. В своей жизни он не знал никого, опаснее Ганнибала Лектера. Никого умнее, никого расчетливее.  
Он знает: Ганнибал Лектер не отпускает тех, кто однажды попался в его сети. Так что же это было? Он просто дал им уйти? После того, как они его видели? Беглого преступника, объявленного в розыск на пяти континентах?  
Уилл боится смотреть на Ганнибала, боится увидеть в чужих глазах ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос и заранее почувствовать себя виноватым в двух смертях.  
\- Уилл, - на плечи ложатся теплые руки, шею опаляет дыхание. – Я же сказал, ты в безопасности сейчас.  
«Сейчас» - все, что слышит Уилл Грэм.  
\- Они тебя видели, ты же понимаешь…  
\- Понимаю, - Уилл покрывается мурашками. – Они меня не узнали. Они были слишком… удивлены.  
Уиллу вдруг некстати думается, что теперь весь поток будет знать, что… Он облизывает губы, собирая языком чужой вкус. Ему вспоминается тот их поцелуй, горячий, болезненный, когда он уже поплыл от шока и потери крови.  
Ганнибал разворачивает его к себе лицом, и Уилл жалеет, что между ними почти нет разницы в росте. Он бы предпочел смотреть на чужой подбородок, а не в эти полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками глаза.  
\- Моя тяга к тебе, Уильям, иррациональна. Она носит некий… Патологический характер. И речь даже не о моих специфических вкусах. Я говорю об эмоциональной стороне нашей связи.   
Связи… Уилл представляет, как от него к Ганнибалу тянется алая веревка из его собственных кишок, сухожилий и мышц. Вот она – их связь.  
Крепче, чем пуповина.  
\- Я – твое надкушенное яблоко.  
\- И это тоже, - соглашается Ганнибал. – Я держал твою жизнь в своих руках дважды. И оба раза сохранил ее.  
Уилл вспоминает, с каким сожалением, почти болью Лектер смотрел на него, когда их прервал вой полицейских сирен. Вспоминает, как Ганнибал взглянул сначала на него, а потом на скальпель в своей руке. Уже позже, в больнице, придя в себя, он понял, что ровно в тот момент решалась его судьба.  
\- Ты хотел… - Уилл набирается мужества, чтобы озвучить очевидное, чтобы заглянуть в чужие глаза. - Закончить все на своих условиях?  
В тишине пустой аудитории собственные слова звучат почти оглушительно, Уиллу кажется, что он слышит тонкий звон разбитого стекла.   
\- Да, Уилл, - почти нежно отвечает Ганнибал. – Закончить все сегодня.  
Уилл закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с мыслями, и вдруг понимает, что испытывает почти… Облегчение?  
Да, наверное, это самое правильно слово.  
Он устал жить в страхе. Просыпаться по ночам от звука ветра, вздрагивать, от каждого шороха и ждать, когда за ним придут. Ждать каждый час, каждую минуту, что вот-вот щелкнет замок на входной двери и уверенные шаги отмерят ступени скрипучей лестницы.  
И если бы кто-нибудь спросил Уилла, что в его жизни было самым ужасным, то он бы ответил не задумываясь:  
\- Неизвестность.  
Не убийство человека, не нападение серийного маньяка, не даже его способности.  
Неизвестность – вот, что хуже всего. Она выматывает, как ничто другое.  
И теперь Ганнибал здесь.  
Все закончится.  
Уилл открывает глаза, улыбается чуть рассеянно, светло.   
\- Я готов.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex talionis (принцип талиона) — принцип назначения наказания за преступление, согласно которому мера наказания должна воспроизводить вред, причинённый преступлением («око за око, зуб за зуб»).

Они едут по заснеженной трассе, яркий свет фар выхватывает из темноты полосы дорожной разметки, редкие встречные машины и бесконечный снег, укрывающий их белой пеленой. Ганнибал за рулем, он выглядит спокойным и уверенным, не отвлекается от дороги, изредка переключает радио, которое вдруг разом перестает барахлить.  
Уилл сидит на пассажирском сидении, равнодушный и уставший, его клонит в сон, он постоянно зевает, трет глаза. Ему почти все равно, куда они едут и зачем. Хотя последнее, конечно, для него не секрет: Ганнибал выразился однозначно. Уилл просто хочет, чтобы все прекратилось.  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, куда мы едем? – с легкой иронией в голосе спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл смотрит в окно: кругом заснеженный лес и темное, усыпанное звездами небо. Ему кажется смутно знакомым этот пейзаж, а на перекрестке он видит табличку.  
\- Ты ведь?..   
\- Мы едем к тебе, Уилл. Твоя стая, должно быть, не кормлена. Да и сам ты выглядишь уставшим.  
Уилл думает, что Ганнибал похож на большого, сытого кота, который играет с пойманной мышью. Играет жестоко, не церемонясь, ведь исход один – он перекусит своей жертве хребет. От этих невеселых мыслей бок снова обжигает фантомной болью, Уилл неосознанным жестом касается шрама, растирает его, морщится. А потом ловит чужой взгляд, долгий и странно задумчивый.  
Дальше они едут в полном молчании, лишь радио негромко наигрывает какую-то джазовую композицию. Уилла клонит в сон так сильно, словно ему подсыпали снотворного.  
Он думает об Алане, думает о Джеке. Ему вдруг становится жаль себя так остро, почти невыносимо. Он вспоминает, как когда-то давно, когда еще были живы родители, он мечтал, что однажды все изменится: он вырастет и его больше не будут гнобить мальчишки из школы, а девочки перестанут воротить с него нос. Что у него будет своя семья, друзья и настоящая, взрослая жизнь.  
И вот, ему уже за сорок, по утрам он видит на висках все больше серебра, линии морщин намертво въелись в кожу, а последние три года он только и делает, что ждет, когда же за ним придет маньяк, бывший его лучшим другом.  
\- Просыпайся, Уилл, мы приехали.  
Уилл вздрагивает, он даже не заметил, как задремал. А они действительно приехали: собственный дом встречает его теплым светом окон. И это странно, ведь он помнит, что перед уходом погасил свет везде.  
Псы встречают его радостной возней и мельтешением хвостов, они с жадным интересом принюхиваются к пакету с мясом, умоляюще заглядывают в глаза. А потом следом заходит Ганнибал, и собаки ластятся к нему, как к старому знакомцу.  
\- Они узнали тебя, - говорит Уилл скорее себе, чем Ганнибалу.  
\- Часто, собачья память бывает вернее человеческой, - чуть улыбается доктор, проходит вглубь и закрывает дверь, снимает пальто.  
Уилл следует за ним, настороженно и напряженно, словно гость в собственном доме. Когда они заходят на кухню, то все встает на свои места.  
\- Ты побывал здесь, - констатирует Уилл, разглядывая преображенное помещение.  
\- Побывал, - кивает Ганнибал. – Следовало все подготовить, иначе очарование нашего ужина могло бы быть испорчено горой немытой посуды.  
Уилл смотрит на раковину, в которой еще утром громоздились тарелки и кружки, – чисто. Кругом вообще необыкновенно чисто: плита, кран, холодильник, все буквально сверкает. А стол накрыт крахмальной скатертью, сервирован фарфоровыми тарелками, хрустальными бокалами и серебряными приборами. Но что самое главное – в старинном канделябре посередине горят свечи. Тот, кто побывал здесь, ушел совсем недавно, свечи прогорели совсем чуть-чуть. Ганнибал бы не успел, но тогда кто?  
\- Эбигейл, - выдыхает Уилл прежде, чем успевает остановить себя.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него со странным выражением… Гордости? Да, с таким выражением родители смотрят на способных детей.  
\- Зная о моем легком… Недомогании, мисс Хоббс была так любезна, что согласилась помочь с деталями.  
Недомогании? Уилл едва может внести ясность в свои мысли.   
\- Она?..  
\- Нет, ее здесь нет, - мягко качает головой доктор Лектер и отодвигает стул. – Прошу.   
Уилл беспомощно оглядывается, снимает пальто, мешкает, прежде чем стянуть шарф, но потом покорно опускается на предложенное место. Тарелка перед ним пуста.  
Все это до боли похоже на те их балтиморские ужины в странных компаниях.  
\- Не думал, что главному блюду вечера позволят сесть за стол.  
Ганнибал снимает пиджак, остается в одной лишь рубашке, повязывает фартук. Не белый, как когда-то, а желтый, в красную клетку, доставшийся Уиллу от прежних жителей дома. И это безвкусная тряпка странным образом сочетается с утонченностью его образа.  
\- Главному блюду? – Ганнибал отворачивается к плите. - О нет, Уилл, ты кое-чего не понял. У меня уже все готово, а ты - мой гость сегодня.  
С этими словами он ставит перед ним тарелку.  
\- И ты даже не скажешь, что это и из чего приготовлено? – спрашивает Уилл, стараясь не смотреть на свою будущую трапезу. - Что на этот раз? Какой-то оркестр вновь лишился бездарного флейтиста?  
Ганнибал улыбается, оценив шутку.  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- Разве тебе есть что скрывать? Это печень грубияна? – он чувствует, как его откровенно заносит. - Или сердце агента ФБР, вышедшего на твой след?  
\- Нет, Уилл, - терпеливо качает головой Ганнибал и разливает вино. - Нет, на этот раз обошлось без жертв.  
Уилл не понимает, к чему клонит собеседник, трет виски, налитые болью, случайно опускает взгляд. Его передергивает, когда он видит мясо, залитое красным, как кровь, соусом.  
\- Я понимаю, это будет непросто, но ты должен это съесть.  
Уилл едва может справиться с нервным смехом.  
\- Я не буду.  
\- Уилл, ты должен это сделать, - мягко, но настойчиво говорит доктор Лектер. – Ради самого себя. Ради своих новых знакомых. Джиневра и Стюарт очень дружелюбны, а у Эбигейл, как ты помнишь, талант находить общий язык с людьми.  
Уиллу даже не нужно напоминать об этом, он и без Ганнибала знает, кто именно помогал Гаррету Джейкобу Хоббсу в его преступлениях. Кто заманивал тех девочек, отвлекал, усыплял их бдительность, внушал им ложное чувство безопасности…   
Уилл берет в руку тяжелую вилку, в другую – нож. Он думает, что мог бы закончить все это разом – воткнуть острое лезвие в собственную сонную артерию… Или попробовать напасть на Ганнибала. Он смотрит на Лектера и тут же отметает последнюю мысль за ее несостоятельностью.  
Ганнибал Лектер – хищник, убийца, которому нет равных в его ремесле. А он, Уилльям Грэм – неврастеническая лань радом с ним.  
У него нет шанса. Ни единого.  
Поэтому он ест. Не чувствуя вкуса, не чувствуя запаха, перемалывает зубами упругие волокна мяса, снова и снова, кусок за куском. С каждой секундой чувство тошноты все нарастает, но непроницаемое лицо Ганнибала говорит само за себя. Уилл тянется за вином, наверняка, оно безумно дорогое, многолетней выдержки и с долгой историей… Но это последнее, что его заботит сейчас. Он осушает весь бокал за раз, почти захлебывается, пытаясь запить мерзкий вкус мяса. Красные капли текут по его подбородку и ниже, марают рубашку, пиджак. Уилл облизывает терпкие губы, смотрит на Ганнибала почти с надеждой.  
В свете колеблющихся огней свечей его лицо выглядит странно мягким и жестким одновременно. Словно вылепленное из воска, но оплавленное от близкого жара, покрытое тонким слоем золота, облетевшего от времени.  
\- Прошу, Уилл, ешь. Сделай это для меня.  
И Уилл ест, словно загипнотизированный. Кусок за куском, давясь подступающей к горлу рвотой, истекая потом. Он клянется себе, что если переживет этот ужин, то больше никогда в жизни не притронется к мясу.  
Наконец, когда на тарелке остается только лужица соуса, да овощи, Уилл со стуком откладывает приборы. Ганнибал наливает вина. Не как обычно, на треть бокала, а совершенно вульгарно, почти до краев. И Уилл иррационально благодарен ему за это, потому что хочет напиться до потери сознания.  
\- Я рад, что ты смог это сделать, - Ганнибал сидит напротив, прямой, без единого изъяна, непогрешимый, как сам дьявол. – Это очень много значит для меня.  
\- Много?   
\- Намного больше, чем обычно. Я ведь сказал чистую правду, говоря, что сегодня обошлось без жертв.  
Уиллу до слез хочется верить Ганнибалу. Он сжимает пальцы в кулаки.  
\- Тогда что?.. Зачем все это?  
\- Затем, Уилл, что ты мне дорог. Дороже чем все, кого я знал, - Ганнибал не улыбается, наоборот, он становится сосредоточен, почти мрачен. В эту секунду с его лица, словно шелуха, облетает все наносное, остается лишь голый костяк – остов из черепа, кожи и мышц.  
Таким Уилл видел его лишь однажды – в ночь, когда умирал на руках у Чесапикского Потрошителя. От воспоминаний сводит все внутри, боль становится почти невыносимой, страх застилает глаза, пот течет по спине.  
И тут Ганнибал делает то, отчего у Уилла окончательно смещаются координаты.  
\- Я бы мог говорить еще долго. Но я покажу тебе кое-что.  
Сильные пальцы с аккуратными, ровными ногтями берутся за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, расстегивают ее, опускаются ниже, потом еще ниже и еще. Уилл едва может пошевелиться, но изумление сменяется… Шоком. Потому что поверх смуглого, мощного торса резко выделялся белый прямоугольник из пластыря, хирургической ленты и бинтов.  
\- Ты… Ты… - Уилл едва может справиться с собой, он зажимает свой рот, ему кажется, его вот-вот вырвет, но…  
\- Ты не сможешь, я добавил противорвотное. Да и избавиться от того, что я с таким тщанием приготовил для тебя… как минимум неблагодарно, не находишь?  
И только сейчас Уилл замечает печать усталости на чужом лице. Теперь он понимает, о каком именно «недомогании» говорил Лектер, и зачем ему понадобилась Эбигейл.  
\- Я испытал почти то же, что и ты, теперь мы квиты, Уильям Грэм. Свершился своеобразный lex talionis, теперь ты можешь спать спокойно.  
Ему кажется, что он сошел с ума, окончательно тронулся в своем доме, полном собаками и одиночеством, и теперь галлюцинирует, сидя на ледяном полу ванной комнаты.  
Но Ганнибал Лектер перед ним до одури реален. Его запах, его голос, звук его дыхания.  
\- Ты не спишь, Уилл.  
\- Я не сплю…  
И в подтверждение руку Уилла накрывает чужая ладонь.  
\- Сейчас восемь пятьдесят три, ты в Норт-Бей, Онтарио, Канада. И я реален, Уилл, реальнее, чем все, что было с тобой за последние три года.  
И в этот момент его накрывает. Полоса маятника перед глазами застывает желтым, слепит. Он опять видит этот мир не своими глазами. Видит себя, напряженного, лихорадочного, на самой грани.  
Секунда, другая… Его озаряет понимание.  
Уилл смаргивает слезы, дышит тяжело, словно в приступе и говорит:  
\- Ты… Ты ведь любишь меня.   
Говорит, и только потом понимает, что сказал.  
Поднимает взгляд на Ганнибала, тот спокоен, почти умиротворен. Их глаза встречаются.  
\- Да, Уилл, люблю.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Я смею все, что можно человеку. Кто смеет больше — тот не человек» - цитата из пьесы Уильям Шекспир «Макбет».  
> Инстинкт смерти (влечение к смерти) — понятие психоанализа, перенятое З. Фрейдом у Сабины Шпильрейн, которое служит в его произведениях для обозначения наличия в живом организме стремления к восстановлению первичного (неживого, неорганического) состояния. Противопоставляется влечению к жизни. В некоторых случаях отождествляется с агрессивным влечением, или же энергией мортидо.  
> Гештальт незавершенный— в контексте психотерапии понимается как неудовлетворенная потребность, стремящаяся к удовлетворению. При нарушениях естественной саморегуляции какая-либо потребность прерываются организмом, что приводит к хроническому напряжению и неспособности к осознаванию и актуализации новых потребностей.

Он почти слышит этот тихий щелчок, с которым последняя деталь паззла встает на свое место. Пробелов больше нет, картина целостна и ясна, настало время взглянуть в глаза истине.  
Ганниабал не убил его тогда не потому, что ему помешали. Он просто… Не смог? Уилл чувствует себя последним психом, когда думает такое. Ведь он сам составлял психологический профиль Чесапикского Потрошителя: доктор Лектер – хладнокровный убийца, которому чуждо все человеческое. Безжалостный, беспощадный, не знающий стыда и привязанностей, готовый на все, ради удовлетворения своей жажды.  
Он сам вписал эти слова в личное дело Ганнибала Лектера. А теперь… Уилл словно лишился земли под ногами и падает, падает в бесконечность и темноту. Внутри разливается острое чувство пустоты.  
Ему казалось, он знал о Ганнибале все. Его привычки, его пристрастия, даже подчерк его убийств. Он часами бродил по чужой квартире, рассматривал картины, скульптуры, искал пометки на полях книг, десятки раз перечитывал ежедневники и письма.   
Но теперь Уилл вдруг понимает, что не знает о Ганнибале абсолютно ничего.  
\- Но ты же не можешь… любить, - с болью в голосе шепчет Уилл. – Психопаты не могут любить.  
\- Я смею все, что можно человеку. Кто смеет больше — тот не человек, - декламирует Ганнибал и улыбается одними губами, но взгляд его остается странно печален.  
Уиллу хочется засмеяться в голос и расплакаться, он на грани истерики.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- А теперь, Уилл, нам остается пережить эту ночь, - Ганнибал смотрит на наручные часы, потом на темноту за окном, из коридора доносится собачья возня.   
\- Ты отравил меня, но яд подействует только к утру? – Уилл трет слезящиеся глаза.  
\- Боюсь, что все ровно наоборот. Скорее уж я отравлен тобою, Уилл Грэм, раз за три года не смог забыть. И раз не смог убить, - последнее Ганнибал говорит с какой-то затаенной нежностью.  
Уилл вздрагивает.  
\- Еще не поздно исправить, - криво улыбается он.  
\- Не поздно, - соглашается Лектер, застегивает рубашку, встает из-за стола и убирает тарелки в раковину. Звук льющейся воды царапает нервы не хуже скрипа пенопласта о стекло. – Но это обесценивает мою жертву.  
\- Жертву? – тихо спрашивает Уилл, а потом его словно прорывает, и с каждым словом его голос звучит все громче, все отчаяннее. - Ты дважды хотел убить меня, и оба раза у тебя почти получилось. Ты манипулировал мною, предал мое доверие, воспользовался им, чтобы уйти от закона… Ты сознательно довел меня до точки невозврата! Ты почти свел меня с ума!   
Уилл вскакивает на ноги и бьет кулаком о стол. Остатки посуды подпрыгивают, хрусталь жалобно звенит. Но он не может остановиться, его несет почти против воли, откуда-то изнутри поднимается волна: все то, что было в нем, похороненное, год за годом, словно на дне колодца, вдруг разом просит выхода. Уилл чувствует себя плотиной, которая не может сдержать напора, ему почти больно от собственного крика.  
\- Мне пришлось уехать из собственного дома! Оставить друзей, лишится работы! Из-за тебя я здесь!.. - Уилл почти срывает голос, так громко он кричит. А когда замолкает, то в помещении повисает звенящая тишина.  
Он дышит тяжело, словно пробежал марафон, дрожит от нервного напряжения, по его лицу катится горячий пот.  
\- Осторожнее, - Ганнибал в два шага оказывается рядом и берет его ладонь в свою.  
Только сейчас Уилл замечает, что в порыве гнева разбил бокал, а потом сжал в кулаке осколки. Теперь вся крахмальная скатерть покрыта красными пятнами крови и вина.  
\- Черт, - выдыхает он устало, боль чувствуется странно притуплено, словно он пьян.  
\- Садись, - Ганнибал чуть толкает его назад, а сам выходит из кухни.  
Уилл вяло думает, что можно было бы попробовать бежать. В гараже есть набор охотничьих ножей, а в спальне – пистолет. Но едва ли Ганнибал не подумал о таких важных деталях. Лектер возвращается назад через полминуты, в руках у него аптечка Уилла.  
\- Ты хорошо ориентируешься в моем доме.  
Ганнибал хмыкает, отвинчивает крышку антисептика, поливает окровавленную руку Уилла прозрачной жидкостью, от которой раны начинает сильно щипать.  
\- Здесь все точно так же, как в твоем старом жилище.  
Грэм вздрагивает, когда Ганнибал опускается перед ним на колени. Мелькает и исчезает нелепая мысль о том, что грязный пол его кухни – не лучшая компания для дорогой ткани докторских брюк.  
\- Зажимов нет, так что потерпи, - словно маленькому ребенку, говорит Лектер, а потом аккуратно разжимает сведенную судорогой руку. – Не сжимай, сейчас все вытащу.  
Пальцы Ганнибала горячие от воды, чуть влажные, но удивительно ловкие: он легко подцепляет ногтями глубоко засевшие осколки и вытаскивает их. Это почти не больно, Уилл морщится только однажды – когда Лектер ощупывает глубоко засевший под кожей кусок стекла, обрабатывает антисептиком острый кухонный нож и делает надрез, через который выдавливает инородное тело.  
\- Вот и все.   
Ганнибал еще раз дезинфицирует раны и быстрыми, ловкими движениями накладывает повязку из марлевой салфетки и эластичного бинта. Уилл шевелит отчего-то занемевшими пальцами, подвижность прежняя, значит, ничего серьезного.  
Лектер все еще сидит перед ним, странно спокойный, почти умиротворенный. Теперь Уилл смотрит на него сверху вниз и замечает, что с их последней встречи у доктора прибавилось седых волос.  
Ганнибалу ведь уже за пятьдесят, вдруг понимает Уилл. И от этого внутри становится так странно… Между ними разница в десяток лет, они по разные стороны баррикад, один из них охотник, а другой жертва, но… Тогда почему? Почему этот совершенный, истинно томпсоновский Высший мутант стоит перед ним, преклонив колени, словно ожидая чего-то?  
\- Ты все еще хочешь... Хочешь меня съесть? – Уилл спотыкается на середине фразы, от того, как странно она звучит.  
Ганнибал облизывает свои пальцы, они испачканы в крови Уилла. Один за другим, словно это не кровь даже, а сладкий вишневый сироп. От этого внутри Грэма влажным и горячим растекается отвращение, напополам с чем-то неизведанным доселе.  
\- Ты вкусный, Уилл Грэм. Вкуснее, чем все, кого я пробовал.  
В чужом голосе и взгляде Уиллу мерещится издевка.  
\- Но ради тебя я нарушил все правила своей игры. В надежде разорвать тот порочный круг я пошел на самые отчаянные меры.  
Уилл представляет, как доктор оперирует сам себя, глядя на монитор. Интересно, Эбигейл ассистировала ему? Наверняка. Ведь дочь Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса едва ли испугается вида крови.   
\- Ты угостил меня своей… плотью в надежде, что это поможет унять твой голод?  
\- Верно, Уилл, - кивает Ганнибал. – Все гениальное просто. Ты – многим больше, чем просто надкушенное яблоко, чем незавершенный гештальт. Ты нечто особенное.  
Уиллу хочется поежиться, словно на него дохнуло холодом. До него, наконец, доходит истинное значение произошедшего: Ганнибал не играет с ним, не мучает и не ставит очередной жестокий эксперимент. Он просто хочет сохранить ему жизнь.  
\- Я долго думал, как оградить тебя от собственной… Жажды, - медленно, словно подбирая каждое слово, говорит мужчина. – Я очень надеялся, что время и расстояние сумеют помочь мне забыть. Но это было наивно. От тебя не избавиться, Уилл, ты как раковая опухоль: сначала едва ощутим, почти незаметен, но с каждым днем все явственнее, все отчетливее. И вот уже нельзя сказать, где заканчиваюсь я… И где начинаешься ты.  
Уилл едва может пошевелиться, он растерян, разбит, выпит досуха одним глотком.  
Уиллу пятнадцать, когда Нина Росс, краснея и запинаясь, призналась ему в любви. Это случилось после физкультуры, она позвала его за футбольное поле, долго мялась, а потом выпалила на одном дыхании:  
\- Уиллятебялюблю.  
Он не понял ее с первого раза, нахмурился, чуть наклонился, переспросил. Нина смутилась окончательно, спрятала лицо в руках, но повторила, на этот раз громко, почти срываясь на крик. Они встречались до самого выпускного, но накануне бала рассорились в пух и прах из-за какой-то ерунды. Нину тогда пригласил Тим Колфер, а сам Уилл не пошел на выпускной. Взял отцовскую машину, теплую куртку, пару сэндвичей и поехал на Лисье озеро, где просидел на берегу до самого утра. Перед рассветом ему даже показалось, что на другом берегу мелькнула лисица. Рыжая, пушистая, с изящными черными лапами и пышным хвостом.  
Родители так и не узнали, что он не был на выпускном, только удивились, что его нет на совместных фото. Он соврал им тогда, что выпил слишком много и не показывался на глаза учителям.   
Уиллу двадцать шесть, и Элис Саммерс соглашается выпить с ним кофе. Он почти боится ее, так хороша она в своем коротком летнем платье и туфлях на острой шпильке. Боится, даже когда они съезжаются вместе. Но в один прекрасный день она, словно невзначай, роняет эти три слова.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Следующие два года Уилл думает, что хотел бы жениться на ней, купить дом и, может быть, даже завести собаку, на которую у Элис не будет аллергии. Например, маленького черного аффен-пинчера или ирландского водяного спаниеля.   
Они расстаются внезапно, Элис предлагают работу в Европе, Уилл видит условия контракта и понимает, что она не откажется. Никто бы не отказался. Они говорят, что берут «тайм-аут», чтобы все обдумать, но оба знают, что это наглая ложь. Между ними все кончено.  
Уиллу сорок один, и Ганнибал Лектер, его бывший психиатр, его бывший друг, его несостоявшийся убийца, говорит, стоя на коленях:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Уилл не думает о танцах, о домике с белой изгородью в ипотеку, о гипоаллергенной собаке. Он думает о Чесапикском Потрошителе и том, куда катится его жизнь.  
\- И я бы не хотел причинять тебе вреда, - добавляет Ганнибал таким обыденным тоном, словно бы и не он только что признался ему в любви.  
\- Но ты все еще хочешь…  
\- Хочу. Поэтому мы будем ждать утра, при свете солнца все становится яснее.  
\- И если после восхода тебе все еще будет хотеться меня?..  
\- Об этом мы подумаем утром, - прерывает его Ганнибал. – А сейчас давай немного отдохнем, тебе нехорошо от стресса и потери крови.  
Уиллу хочется расхохотаться от этого участливого, заботливого тона.  
Ему нехорошо… Ну надо же.  
Но он не сопротивляется, позволяет Ганнибалу вести. Они идут в его спальню, здесь все так же, как он оставил с утра – «гнездо» из одеял, рубашки, разбросанные по полу, шаткие стопки книг.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я предложу тебе разделить кровать?  
Уилл застывает, хмурится, он не совсем понимает, что именно…  
\- Я не спал больше суток, - продолжает Ганнибал, как ни в чем не бывало, и разувается. – Я займу половину у двери. Из стратегических соображений, как ты понимаешь. Свой пистолет в тумбочке ты не найдешь, извини, но мне пришлось позаботиться об этом.  
Уилл не удивлен, он обессилен. Он почти валится на предложенную половину кровати, вытаскивает из «гнезда» колючий плед и заматывается в него по уши.  
Равнодушие, с которым он относится к собственной судьбе, должно быть, поразительно. Но три года – триста шестьдесят пять суток, помноженные на три дают больше тысячи дней. Тысячу дней он ждал нападения. Тысячу дней он высматривал знакомый силуэт в толпе и вздрагивал от каждого шороха.  
Он устал бояться.   
\- Если поутру надумаешь съесть меня, то не буди, хорошо? И сделай это не больно.  
\- Хорошо, Уилл, - раздается над самым ухом насмешливо.  
Уилл отодвигается на самый край постели, ему кажется, что он никогда не уснет, но сон, вопреки всему, милостив к нему как никогда.  
\- Доброй ночи, Уилл - слышит он, словно сквозь толщу воды, и погружается в темноту.  
Он почти надеется, что не проснется больше.  
\- Доброй ночи, Ганнибал…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колон (исп. Teatro Colón — театр Колумба) — оперный театр в Буэнос-Айресе (Аргентина), в котором гармонично сочетаются итальянский ренессанс с элементами французской архитектуры.  
> Стокгольмский синдром - термин популярной психологии, описывающий взаимную или одностороннюю симпатию, возникающую между жертвой и агрессором в процессе захвата, похищения и/или применения (или угрозы применения) насилия. Под воздействием сильного шока заложники начинают сочувствовать своим захватчикам, оправдывать их действия, и в конечном счете отождествлять себя с ними, перенимая их идеи и считая свою жертву необходимой для достижения «общей» цели.

Балтимор, штат Мэриленд, семь сорок шесть. Уилл ужинает с Аланой Блум, им весело и спокойно, он может смотреть ей в глаза, ему приятно чувствовать тепло тонких пальцев на своей коже. Они не замечают, как переходят в гостиную, собаки деликатно разбредаются по дому и только чей-то любопытный черный нос высовывается из-за двери. Уилл шикает, нос исчезает. Алана смеется, а потом берет его лицо в свои руки и целует. Мягко, нежно, почти целомудренно.  
Все в Уилле только и ждет этого – подается навстречу, тянется к теплу и жизни. Он обнимает Алану, она теплая, почти горячая и пахнет странно, древесно-горько.  
Не бросай меня.  
Не уходи.   
Останься со мной.  
Фразы вертятся на языке, но он знает, что должен молчать. От потрескивающего камина веет теплом, почти жаром. Уилл вздыхает, чуть ворочается, ему вдруг становится тесно. Алана смотрит на него в упор, ее руки неожиданно сильны, Уилл и подумать не мог, что в этом хрупком теле может быть столько мощи.  
\- Алана… - Уиллу стыдно, но он начинает задыхаться, со всех сторон подступает паника. – Алана!..  
\- Т-с-с, - шепотом отвечает она ему, а потом вдруг усмехается недобро.   
Уилл просыпается, вздрагивает, едва не седеет от ужаса, когда понимает, что жуткое, стальное объятие из сна - реальность.  
\- Тише, Уилл, тише. Еще ночь, спи.  
Уилл дергается что есть мочи, сломанные и сросшиеся ребра отдаются болью, он застывает. Отрывки вчерашнего дня собираются воедино. Господи… Он в одной постели с Ганнибалом Лектером, который все еще раздумывает над тем, чтобы убить его.  
Наверное, Уилл окончательно тронулся.  
\- Это реальность, ты не галлюцинируешь, - словно читая его мысли, говорит Ганнибал. – Твой разум крепче, чем тебе кажется.  
Его разум? Его разум – игрушка для сильных мира сего. Сначала Джек Кроуфорд, потом доктор Лектер… Уилл уже давно не доверяет тому, что видит, слышит и чувствует. Он сомневается во всем, что только можно подвергнуть сомнению. Его лихорадит, жар сменяется ознобом, он глубже закапывается в плед, но шерсть намокла от пота и неприятно колет.  
\- Успокойся и попробуй отдохнуть.  
Уилл нервно смеется, но замолкает, когда прохладная ладонь Лектера ложится на разгоряченный лоб. Ганнибал обнимает его со спины, на этот раз совсем не больно, баюкает, словно маленького ребенка.  
Уилл думает, что ненавидит его – человека, сломавшего ему жизнь. Не человека даже - чудовище. Но мысли в голове ленивые, медленные, словно сонные рыбы в затхлом пруду. Уилл прижимает ноющую руку к груди, перевязка оказывается влажной от крови.   
Ганнибал позади него придвигается ближе, теперь Уилл чувствует его затылком, лопатками, всей спиной. Чужая рука опускается вниз, ныряет в складки пледа, преодолевает преграду одежды.  
\- Что ты?.. – Уилл не может договорить до конца, потому что чуткие пальцы касаются шрама на боку. Сначала едва-едва, оглаживая самыми кончиками, но потом прижимаясь сильнее, надавливая.  
Уилл охает, его словно прошивает ударом тока, он пытается отодвинуться, извивается, но куда там, становится лишь хуже, потому что теперь Ганнибал прижимает его ноги собственным бедром. Ловушка из чужого тела захлопывается, Уилл Грэм остается внутри.  
\- Не сопротивляйся, это бесполезно, ты знаешь.  
Уилл знает. И от этого страшнее вдвойне.  
От прикосновения чужих пальцев жутко до немеющих губ. Мышцы на животе поджимаются, каменеют, тело помнит, кто именно причинил ему боль.   
\- Зажило быстро, - в голосе Ганнибала нет ни капли сожаления или сомнения. – Я резал аккуратно.  
Уилл закусывает щеку изнутри. Зубы приходятся аккурат на утреннюю рану, рот наполнятся соленой кровью.  
\- Да, быстро.  
Прохладные пальцы поднимаются выше, туда, где болят по ночам сломанные ребра. Одно, второе, третье, Ганнибал определяет места переломов так точно, словно изучил его рентген.   
\- Почему ты отказался от идеи найти меня? За твоими плечами было все ФБР.  
\- Я… Я не знаю.  
\- Не знаешь или не хочешь признаться в этом даже самому себе?  
Уилл собирается было ответить, но чужая рука ложится прямо напротив сердца. От странной, просто запредельной интимности этого жеста что-то внутри перехватывает и ухает вниз с огромной высоты.  
Не страх, не отвращение… Уилл замирает. И вдруг отчетливо слышит то, чего не хочет - биение сердца Ганнибала.  
Тук-тук, тук-тук.  
Он живой, этот Ганнибал Лектер.   
Он из плоти и крови, он дышит, он даже… Может любить. Любить не кого-то абстрактного, а его, Уилла Грэма. Он даже хочет сберечь его жизнь.  
Уилл улыбается горько, глотает кровь.  
Он думает о докторе Чилтоне с его страстью к научным публикациям: их с Ганнибалом случай произвел бы в профессиональном кругу эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Эмпатия, граничащая с экстросенсорикой, диссоциальное расстройство личности, каннибализм, социофобия, стокгольмский синдром… Смешать, но не взбалтывать.  
Уилл даже не замечает, как случай становится «их с Ганнибалом». Не «его и доктора Лектера», а «их»… Их с Ганнибалом.  
Все дело в темноте, вдруг понимает он. В том, что они не видят лиц друг друга и на миг даже могут претвориться кем-то другим. Иллюзия анонимности, игра в нормальность. Чужая рука под рубашкой скользит по коже, но не пытается удержать, только обнимает осторожно, словно боясь сделать больно.  
\- Я думал, ты уедешь далеко, - шепчет Ганнибал и в ночной тишине голос его звучит незнакомо, странно тоскливо. – В Европу, в Южную Америку, в Азию, в Австралию…  
\- Я хотел, - так же шепотом отвечает ему Уилл. – Но не смог.  
\- Ты желал, чтобы я тебя нашел. Ты ждал меня, Уилл Грэм.  
Уилл покрывается мурашками и ненавидит Ганнибала за то, что тот как всегда знает о тайнах его души больше него самого.  
\- Да, Ганнибал, я ждал тебя.  
\- Твой инстинкт смерти просто поразителен, - в низком голосе слышится улыбка.  
Уилл понимает, ему нужно сказать в ответ что-нибудь резкое, едкое, подводящее черту, но он не может. Все его существо сейчас полно невыразимой слабости, неги, почти истомы.  
Он уже и забыл, каково это – быть с кем-то рядом. Не соприкасаться пальцами случайно, а потом отдергивать руку, словно обжегшись, не сталкиваться плечами в коридорах и торопливо извиняться перед незнакомцем, но ощущать человеческое тепло, слышать дыхание.  
Быть не одному. Быть… Нужным кому-то?  
Уилл знает, что жалок сейчас, но ничего не может поделать с собой.  
Он вдруг с неожиданной яркостью вспоминает случай из детства, своего соседа - мистера Саммерса, который любил выпивать после работы, а после ссоры с женой, срывать злость на дворняге по кличке Коттон. Уиллу тогда было не больше восьми, но он как сейчас помнит отвращение к соседу и удивление, почти изумление от того, как вел себя Коттон: пес не лаял, не рычал и не пытался убежать, хотя даже не был привязан. Но каждый раз, когда мистер Саммерс замахивался на него палкой, граблями и всем, чем только под руку подвернется, он делал одно и то же: валился на спину и начинал жалобно скулить, выставляя беззащитный живот, а когда побои становились совсем уж нестерпимыми, переворачивался и ползал на брюхе, прижимая морду к земле.   
Уилл ненавидел соседа всем сердцем, яростно и глубоко, как только умеют дети, но еще больше ненавидел пса. За его беспомощность, за покорность, за нежелание спастись.  
Ночами напролет он придумывал планы по спасению Коттона, подговаривал знакомых мальчишек помочь ему. Но в один прекрасный день все закончилось. Мама тогда сказала Уиллу, что пса отвезли в приют и теперь у него будут нормальные хозяева. То, что Коттона больше нет, Уилл понял сразу же – мать ужасно врала.  
С того времени прошло больше тридцати лет, и только сейчас, лежа в одной кровати с Лектером Ганнибалом, он, наконец, понял, почему пес не бежал.   
\- Светает, - шепчет Уилл, глядя на полосу неба, меж незадернутых штор.  
С каждой секундой в комнате все светлее, их время утекает, пресной водой впитывается в жадный песок.  
\- Скоро здесь будет полиция, - говорит Ганнибал.  
Уилл оборачивается, в изумлении, и только сейчас замечает, что в свободной руке у Ганнибала зажат телефон.  
\- Но кто?.. – спрашивает было он, а потом сам же отвечает, озаренный. – Стюарт!  
\- Эбигейл хорошо отзывалась о нем, - чуть снисходительно улыбается Ганнибал. - Говорила, они в чем-то схожи, только ему повезло больше, чем ей. И не беспокойся за своих студентов, Эбигейл ничего не сделает им. В нашей девочке больше от тебя, чем от меня.  
Уилл вспоминает Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса и все внутри стынет. Он думает о том, какой бы могла стать Эбигейл, не случись с ней такого отца. Наверное, он сентиментален, но даже после всего увиденного им чужими глазами, глазами убийцы, Эбигейл навсегда останется для него той испуганной девочкой из реабилитационного центра, за которую они с Ганнибалом по какой-то нелепой случайности разделили ответственность.  
Теперь он немного иначе воспринимает те слова Ганнибала о семье. И тот странный жест не то утешения, не то ободрения, когда Лектер положил свою руку ему на плечо. Теперь все, что было между ними, видится в ином свете.  
Семья… В подростковом возрасте Уилла часто мучила навязчивая идея о том, что он - приемный ребенок. Он обыскивал чердак, шкафы, даже залез в отцовский сейф, пытаясь найти документы, но нашел только свидетельство о рождении. И даже тогда он все никак не мог понять, как у таких обычных, нормальных людей, как его родители, мог родиться ребенок вроде него.   
\- Мне кажется, я бы мог любить тебя.  
Его слова тонут в вязкой предрассветной тишине. Уилл представляет, как светящаяся лента из полицейских машин пересекает мост на выезде из города, как шумят лопастями вертолеты в темном небе.  
\- Если бы был кем-то другим? И ты уехал бы со мной в Буэнос-Айрос, где мы жили бы долго и счастливо? – Ганнибал почти смеется и утыкается носом в затылок Уилла. С тихим свистом втягивает воздух, целует выступающие позвонки. – Я бы пригласил тебя в знаменитый «Колон», который заметно потерял в изяществе после перестройки, но все еще полон духа старых мастеров Тамбурино, Меани и Дормаля. Тебе было бы отчаянно скучно, но вежливость, привитая классическим южным воспитанием, едва ли позволила бы тебе уйти.   
Уилл видит все описываемое так ярко, словно смотрит фотографии. Он жмурится, пытаясь избавиться от образов, а когда открывает глаза, то оказывается с Ганнибалом лицом к лицу. Белки чужих глаз в полумраке странно мерцают, глаза почти светятся, словно у хищника.  
Уилл сам тянется за поцелуем – прижимается губами к губам, пачкает кровью, делится острым медным вкусом. Ганнибал неподвижен, линия его рта остается тверда, неприступна. Уилл почти в отчаянии, он хочет отстраниться, но тут на затылок ложится жесткая, горячая ладонь, а в следующий миг что-то внутри ухает вниз и взрывается, опаляя жаром.  
Ганнибал целует его так страстно, так жадно, словно действительно пытается поглотить, навсегда оставить в себе. Уилл задыхается от этой чувственности, от непристойности. Еще никто и никогда не целовал его так. Так властно, так уверенно и отчаянно.  
Впервые Уилл чувствует в Ганнибале надлом, словно треснула гладкая мраморная оболочка, и наружу полилось то густое, обжигающее, что есть сама сущность Ганнибала Лектера.  
Страшная, темная, почти животная, сдерживаемая год за годом, обличенная в маску светских условностей и тонкого вкуса.  
Уиллу страшно, словно он на карнизе высотного дома, словно он на гигантских качелях: вверх, вниз и не знаешь, когда упадешь. И все чувства обостренны до предела, хотя знаешь – это не поможет. Ничто не поможет.  
Но что самое жуткое – это то, что Ганнибал пробуждает внутри Уилла.   
Темное, запретное, сокрытое прежде даже от самого себя. Ганнибал плавит его и отливает заново. По образу и подобию, или… Он просто убирает все лишнее, все наносное? Уилл в агонии второго рождения.  
Секунда, другая… Он вдруг чувствует, что задыхается. Он дергается, хрипит, но тщетно. Пальцы Ганнибала смыкаются на его шее, прежде нежные, полные трепета, они сдавливают стальными тисками. Уиллу кажется, он слышит треск позвонков и кадыка.  
\- Что же ты делаешь со мной, Уилл Грэм? Откуда в тебе столько власти надо мной? Столько силы? – шепчет Ганнибал, склоняясь над ним.   
Но Уилл не чувствует ни власти, ни силы.   
Только полыхающие огнем легкие и темноту, обступившую его со всех сторон. Он открывает рот, язык словно распух, он кажется чужеродным, неповоротливым, в горле скапливается кровь из прокушенной щеки.  
Мелькает и исчезает мысль, что все сыграно как по нотам.  
Свет меркнет, вода смыкается над его головой.


	7. Chapter 7

Снег… Сколько же снега, от горизонт до горизонта… Он спит?   
Ступни пощипывает, а снег все падает и падает крупными, мягкими хлопьями, и в розовом свете утреннего солнца мир похож на сувенирный шар. Уиллу кажется, какой-то великан трясет стекляшку, и все вокруг вверх дном, только белое крошево застилает глаза.  
Он бредет куда-то в одних тапочках, не чувствуя ни холода, ни боли. Штанины брюк намокли и облепили лодыжки. Он думает, что умер.  
Но потом замечает фигуры, бегущие ему навстречу, они что-то кричат, беззвучно разевая темные провалы ртов. Уилл моргает раз, другой. Он без очков, все кажется нечетким и далеким.   
Он вспоминает инструкции для группы захвата, останавливается, закладывает обе руки за голову и встает на колени.  
\- Не стреляйте, я Уилл Грэм! Оливер Дэвис по документам федеральной программы защиты свидетелей США, штата Мэриленд! Лектер Ганнибал бежал, у него машина - серый шевроле, наверняка взят на прокат. При себе набор охотничьих ножей и пистолет. - кричит он сквозь снег и едва не плачет от боли в рассаженном горле.  
Больно. Значит, жив. Все еще жив.  
Полицейские, бегущие к нему навстречу, чуть тормозят, из-за их спин появляется Стюарт Аккерман, растрепанный, с красным лицом.  
\- Да, это он! Это Уилл Грэм!  
Подошедший офицер обыскивает его, а потом передает медикам из подъехавшей скорой. Уилла кутают в плед, сажают внутрь машины. Крепкий темнокожий парень проверяет его зрачки, замеряет пульс, ощупывает шею. Уилл морщится, когда чужие пальцы касаются кадыка, он знает, там наверняка вот-вот проявится ошейник из бурых кровоподтеков.  
\- С вами все в порядке?  
Уилл кивает.  
\- Где вы? Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
Перед глазами мелькает ладонь, затянутая в белую латексную перчатку.  
\- Раннее утро, Норт-Бей, Онтарио, Канада. Вы показываете мне три пальца. Я в норме, я реален, - Уилл трет лицо, собирается с силами. – Я отказывают от госпитализации.  
\- Но вам нужен рентген и осмотр!..  
\- Я отказываюсь, поговорите с офицером.  
Парень смотрит на него с возмущением, но потом все же скрывается из виду.  
Уилл устало прислоняется затылком к прохладной стене машины скорой, закрывает глаза. В ушах все еще звучит низкий, вкрадчивый голос Ганнибала:  
\- Прости, Уилл, это была вынужденная мера, иначе тебя бы замучили допросами. А так все ясно как божий день: ты жертва, я – маньяк. И ты вновь чудом уцелел.  
Уилл касается горящей шеи, морщится.   
Вынужденная мера? Уилл был уверен, Ганнибал убьет его, но Лектер остановился, разжал пальцы и помог сесть, прокашляться. А потом, с этой своей садистской нежностью, осмотрел горло.  
\- Жить будешь, - Ганнибал взглянул на наручные часы. – А вот моя жизнь под вопросом. Если меня экстрадируют в Штаты, то обвинение будет настаивать на смертной казни.   
Уилл думает, о жертвах Чесапикского Потрошителя, он ведь помнит их всех, он ночами просиживал над делом, и лица с фотографий намертво въелись в память. Ганнибал смотрит на него в упор, кажется, читая мысли.  
\- Ты бы никогда не смог полюбить меня, Уилл Грэм, - улыбается Ганнибал и в его обычно спокойном, бесстрастном лице мелькает тень боли. Он касается щеки Уилла, скользит пальцами вдоль скулы, очерчивает линию губ. - Для этого ты слишком любишь людей.  
\- Вы в порядке?  
Уилл вздрагивает, поднимает голову. Стюарт.  
\- Да.  
\- Я так боялся, что мы не успеем! - Аккерман садится рядом с ним, он выглядит потерянным и почти напуганным. Уилл замечает, что на нем форменная полицейская куртка не по размеру, а ботинки надеты на босу ногу. – Я боялся, что он вас…  
\- Убьет и съест? - устало улыбается Уилл. – Со мной все в порядке, Стюарт, честно. Спасибо, если бы не ты, все могло бы сложиться иначе.  
Парень отвечает ему робкой улыбкой.  
\- А что с мисс Бойлд?  
\- С Джин? С ней все хорошо, она осталась в участке.   
\- Но как вы?..  
\- Как мы поняли, что вы не тот за кого себя выдаете? – почти смеется Аккерман и чешет в затылке. – Это все Джин и ее безумные теории. Мы ведь даже не должны были брать ваш курс, просто перепутали аудитории, но когда услышали лекцию… То уже не смогли уйти. Джин сказал тогда, что вы отличаетесь от всех остальных преподавателей, что вы какой-то другой… Ну, особенный. И что она вас уже где-то видела. Я тогда не понял, но потом Джин откопала в сети сайт Фредди Лаундс и…  
Уилл трет переносицу, Фредди Лаундс, ну куда же без нее?  
\- Но мы все еще не были уверенны, мало ли на свете похожих людей? А сегодня, точнее вчера, когда мы увидели вас с ним в аудитории… - Стюарт вдруг смущенно отводит взгляд. – Джин сказала, что он похож на того самого маньяка, про которого писали в газетах, я не поверил ей по началу, но потом мы нашли в сети фото. Однако мы не могли обратиться в полицию, нам бы никто не поверил! Поэтому мне пришлось взломать вашу электронную почту. Вы переписывались с одним пользователем, в нескольких письмах упоминали имя. Я загуглил адрес, имя и вышел на доктора Алану Блум из Балтимора. Так мы получили доказательства, что вы тот самый Уилл Грэм и что за вами пришел Ганнибал Лектер.   
Стюарт замолкает, чуть хмурится.  
\- Правда мне предъявят обвинение из-за взлома почты… Но лучше уж так, чем если бы с вами что-то случилось.  
\- Не предъявят, - от уверенности в голосе Уилла парень заметно веселеет.  
Уилл думает, что если бы в ФБР работали ребята вроде этих двоих, то уровень преступности заметно снизился.  
\- Вы молодцы, - только и может, что сказать Грэм.  
\- Но почему… Почему он не убил вас сразу? – вдруг спрашивает Стюарт торопливо, становится заметно, что этот вопрос мучает его уже давно.  
\- Потому что он любит играть, - отвечает Уилл первое, что приходит в голову. – Потому что ему нравится упиваться властью над жертвой.  
\- Но мы же видели…   
\- Вы ничего не видели, Стюарт, ничего, - качает головой Уилл. От мыслей, что показания мальчишки могут приобщить к протоколу, а потом эти данные всплывут в прессе, становится нехорошо. Он представляет себе пестрые заголовки желтых газет о запретной любви между серийным убийцей и его неудавшейся жертвой. Представляет хищный оскал Фредди Лаундс.  
«Люди подумают, что у нас роман, Уилл», - говорит ему на прощание Ганнибал.  
Уилл смотрит в глаза студенту, в них смятение и… Слабый проблеск догадки?  
\- Там был полумрак, Стюарт, вы могли ошибиться. И вы ошиблись.  
\- Но он ведь вернется за вами, профессор Дэ… - Аккерман спотыкается на полуслове. – Грэм?  
\- Нет, он не вернется, - с уверенностью в голосе говорит Уилл. – И да, теперь Грэм.  
\- Уилл Грэм, - словно пробуя имя на вкус, повторяет Стюарт. – Вам идет.  
\- Я знаю, - устало улыбается Уилл. – Доктор Лектер больше не вернется.  
Аккерман хочет было что-то возразить, но вдруг осекается. Уилл видит, как догадка превращается в уверенность.  
\- Вы ведь больше не будете преподавать у нас, да?  
\- Не буду, мне жаль, - качает головой Уилл, ему действительно жаль.  
\- Вы вернетесь назад?  
Уилл думает об Алане, думает о Джеке, о Балтиморе с его пронизывающими ветрами. Впервые он вдруг ощущает, что все это действительно позади, он чувствует в себе силы двигаться дальше.  
\- Вряд ли, хочу куда-нибудь, где тепло.  
Стюарт плотнее кутается в чужую куртку, трет покрасневший от холода нос и понимающе улыбается.  
\- В Мексику?  
\- Может быть, - Уилл прижимает руку к боку. Шрам больше не болит. - Хотя я подумываю об Аргентине. Говорят, там хороший климат… И неплохие театры.


End file.
